Happy new queer
by Nouchette
Summary: .HPDM.UA.OS. Depuis toujours, les bonnes résolutions sont le pire cauchemar de Drago. Mais lorsque cellesci consistent à montrer au grand jour son homosexualité, le mot cauchemar se fait euphémisme.


_Disclaimer:__ Chère Mme __**JKRowling**__. Il y a de cela quelques années, vous avez accepté qu'on traficote vos personnages. C'est aujourd'hui trop tard pour faire chemin inverse en voyant les tortures que je vais leur infliger. Merci tout de même de me les avoir prêtés. _

_Avertissement:__ Le mot __**YAOI **__et les abréviations __**NC-17**__**OS**__ et__** UA**__ ne sont pas ici pour faire joli. De un, leur attrait littéraire est assez réduit et de deux, ne pas les prendre en compte pourrait vous faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque si vous correspondez en tous points aux caractéristiques de l'homophobe. _

_Dédicace:__ Un jour, j'y arriverai! Je le jure, un jour j'arriverai à atteindre les 5 OS que je t'avais promis. C'est ma résolution de l'année 2008. Celui-ci fait partie de la liste. Ma petite__**Carmy**__, bonne année à toi, et profite bien de ce cadeau très en avance._

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS:__ Joyeuse année à tous! Qu'elle vous apporte plein de textes à vous mettre sous la dent et plein d'inspiration pour que vous en mettiez sous la mienne. Et surtout, que la gueule de bois que vous avez certainement prenne vite fin._

_J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que plus je postais, moins les gens lisaient. Ce texte étant le troisième en une semaine, je m'attends à une débandade. Mais je sais que t'as lu, ma relectrice préférée. Et ça c'est le plus important._

_Enjoy à tous, and happy new year!_

* * *

**• Happy new queer •  
**

* * *

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New..._

D'un geste rageur, Drago Malefoy tira de toutes ses forces sur la guirlande enchantée qui chantait à tue-tête. Les invités se turent un instant et le dévisagèrent d'un air circonspect avant de retourner à leurs conversations.

Drago détestait voir les années qui défilaient et, manque de chaudron pour lui, le nouvel an en était la meilleure représentation. Pour lui, c'était synonyme de vieillir et cette idée lui était tant insupportable qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même pour lui donner des rides, que Drago attribuait à la crispation.

Mais cette peur, au fond, n'était rien comparée à sa plus grand phobie, la seule, l'unique qui faisait trembler les murs de son corps chaque année. La peur de vieillir semblait plaisir, par rapport à la haine que Drago éprouvait envers...

-Dray, n'oublie pas ta promesse, murmura alors Harry au creux de son oreille.

... Les bonnes résolutions.

Ces choses idiotes emplies de bons sentiments que les humains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de prendre en début d'année pour se donner bonne conscience l'insupportaient avec une force rare. Là, c'était l'urticaire qui prenait le pas sur les rides.

-Oui, Harry. Comment pourrais-je oublier ça?

Si Drago était totalement franc envers lui-même, il se rendrait compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ce trop-plein de résolutions dégoulinantes de bonté qui le dérangeait... C'était de devoir se tenir à celles-ci.

En effet, cette année –ou plutôt celle qui allait suivre d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes- lui et Harry avaient décidé de mettre au grand jour et d'assumer leur relation auprès de leurs amis –à traduire par les larbins de Harry, ceux de Drago ayant lâchement péri durant la guerre.

Ce prochain coming out était largement appréhendé par Drago. Le nouvel an précédent, ils avaient pris la grande décision d'assumer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, et voilà où ça les menait. Que leur arriverait-il cette fois-ci?

Pour le moment, cela avait déjà très mal débuté. Drago s'était retrouvé dans cette horrible situation, en plein cœur d'une fête de nouvel an au centre du repère des Weasley: Le Terrier. Celui-ci portait d'ailleurs très bien son nom. Pour avoir tant de gosses, la joyeuse famille avait dû copuler comme des lapins, sans compter les heures d'entraînement de leur jeune nymphomane de petite sœur. Car la nouvelle génération s'y était mise aussi, et tout cela formait à présent une joyeuse cacophonie grouillante de marmots.

Pour Drago, un tel repas de famille était une première. Pis, il y avait même des cadeaux sous le sapin! S'il ne nageait pas en plein stéréotype, alors il cauchemardait, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était vite se réveiller.

Drago retourna alors s'asseoir à la longue table recouverte de résidus de victuailles toutes aussi grasses que succulentes les unes des autres. Le jeune blond prit bien soin de se mettre à une distance raisonnable de son amant. L'heure fatidique n'était pas encore arrivée, il avait encore un peu de temps de répit.

Plus beaucoup, si il en jugeait par les mains moites et le regard fuyant du Survivant, ainsi que par la vétuste horloge de la famille de lapins dont les aiguilles n'en pouvaient plus de trotter autour de leur cadrant.

-Ah, Drago! Venez vous asseoir, fit Weasley Senior avec entrain, désignant une place libre entre lui et un homme que Drago reconnaissait comme étant son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Après les lapins, voilà Lupin, pensa Drago avec cynisme.

-Avec joie, répondit-il poliment en crispant sa bouche en une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire.

-Voyez-vous, Drago, je disais à l'instant à ce cher Remus que j'avais l'intime conviction que sans votre précieuse aide, nous n'aurions jamais gagné la guerre et surtout, qu'au fond, vous étiez un type bien!

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit! acquiesça ledit Remus d'un œil torve.

-Sinon, continua l'homme aux cheveux roux dégarnis, vous n'auriez jamais accepté notre invitation ce soir à vous joindre à nous dans notre humble demeure en signe de paix...

Parfait, nota Drago. Arthur Weasley et les autres étaient ronds comme des fonds de chaudron. Leur sens de la raison serait donc assez anesthésié pour bien prendre la nouvelle qui allait suivre. En voyant alors Harry se lever après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, Drago resservit un verre aux deux hommes afin de les achever, et en avala un cul sec à son tour pour se donner du courage.

Les vraies festivités pouvaient enfin commencer.

-Eh, je... je vous demande une petite minute, balbutia Harry tandis que les conversations se mouraient peu à peu pour lui donner toutes l'attention qu'il demandait.

-Juste une, Harry! intervint Ron Weasley aux joues trop rubicondes que pour être dépourvues d'alcool. Manquerait plus qu'on loupe minuit pour ton beau discours.

-Je ferai bref, ne t'en fais pas. Eh bien, voilà tout juste un an, à la soirée que l'Ordre avait organisé... Vous voyiez, enfin... Nous avions eu la chance d'y voir Drago et... Comment dire...

Drago se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son amant perdait le fil de ses pensées et s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Pendant ce temps-là, toute l'assemblée lui prêtait une oreille attentive, scrutant tout de même leur montre de temps à autres.

-Allez, accouche, Harry! s'impatienta un des jumeaux Weasley – celui de droite, pour ce que Drago savait les différencier.

-Ce que Harry veut dire, interrompit Drago en décidant de prendre les choses en main. C'est que depuis ce jour-là, on couche ensemble.

Le silence qui suivit sembla jouissif aux oreilles de Drago. Même les bambins aux cheveux roux avaient cessé de brailler en voyant leurs parents fixer l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir créé le sorcier avec une baguette à la place des yeux, dans quel cas il aurait été foudroyé sur place par ceux d'un Harry hors de lui.

Dans ce grand moment de solitude, Drago éclata de rire et regarda sa montre, avant de s'écrier :

-Bonne année!

* * *

L'ambiance dans leur lit était glaciale. S'il n'avait pas eu le corps de Harry entre ses bras pour se réchauffer, Drago en aurait même frissonné. Son amant ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis leur départ précipité de chez les Weasley et semblait à deux doigts d'éclater tant il était crispé. 

-Ca aurait pu être pire, tenta alors Drago en caressant le torse du Survivant pour le calmer.

-Pire? s'écria Harry. Mais ne t'a-t-on jamais appris le tact, dans la vie? J'ai cru que Molly allait avoir une crise cardiaque!

-Au moins, ils sont fixés...

-Ils n'étaient pas fixés, ils étaient carrément statufiés! Je crois que Ron n'a pas encore battu des paupières depuis qu'il l'a appris! C'est tout juste s'il a retrouvé sa respiration à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais ton oncle Remus avait l'air enjoué à cette nouvelle, au moins...

-Evidemment, il était complètement saoul! répondit Harry. De tous ceux qui l'ont bien pris, il n'y avait que les jumeaux en état de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Et encore, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils aient compris que tu ne blaguais pas...

-Ils n'ont pas totalement refusé notre relation, Harry. Laisse-leur quelques jours, et ils l'accepteront...

-Je l'espère, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse. Je l'espère...

-Par contre, pour mes parents, ce sera une autre affaire, remarqua Drago.

-Attendons que cela soit réglé avec les Weasley, tu veux? Après on attaquera le gros du sujet. Et je suis sûr que nos familles sauront se montrer compréhensives, au final.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour que Harry déchante. Comme tous les dimanches, il s'était rendu au Terrier pour le repas en famille après que Mrs Weasley l'ait invité. Après ce qui s'était passé, Harry s'étonna même d'y être encore le bienvenu. Evidemment, l'invitation ne concernait pas Drago, et celui-ci s'en félicita.

-Amuse-toi bien, Harry, lui dit Drago alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à emprunter la poudre de cheminette. Et s'ils te font une remarque désobligeante, mets-leur un coup de pied dans le...

-Drago!

-...de ma part!

-Je n'y manquerai pas, mais je doute que cela arrange nos affaires.

Quoiqu'il fit, ce dimanche midi-là, cela n'arrangea de toutes façon pas leurs affaires. En effet, après que Drago se soit contenté d'un maigre plateau repas, seul devant ses livres, Harry reparut dans leur appartement dans un état furieux. Drago grimaça en comprenant que cela ne s'était pas bien passé, et demanda:

-Ils sont tellement contre notre couple que cela?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas me permettre de les insulter, mais... Quels idiots!

Drago referma son livre et décala sa chaise, de sorte que Harry puisse venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes et se caler au creux de son bras, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Drago déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Harry, tel un père le ferait avec son enfant, et dit:

-Allez, raconte-moi tout ça...

-Ils ont invité leur voisine à manger!

-Oh, quel malheur, cingla Drago.

-Leur voisine célibataire et bien sous tous rapports... Leur voisine féminine mais stupide et...

-Je vois... Ils ont essayé de te faire changer de bord, en conclut Drago en perdant son humour.

-Oui, répondit le Survivant à mi-voix. Et ils veulent me présenter leur cousine la semaine prochaine!

Drago soupira et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry. Celui-ci était déçu, et ça se sentait. D'une main, Drago tourna alors le visage de ce dernier vers-lui et l'embrassa pour lui faire sentir sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, la tête cicatrisée retrouva sa place sur l'épaule du blond et leurs lèvres ne laissèrent place qu'au silence, que Drago finit par couper.

-On ne va pas se laisser faire!

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste pour une histoire d'homosexualité!

-Tu viens de le dire toi-même, ils sont ta famille! Ils doivent accepter tes choix! Cette année, on s'est promis de faire comprendre au gens notre relation. Une bonne résolution ne se défile pas!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-On passe au plan B! décréta Drago avec entrain.

-Mais Dray, on n'a pas de plan B!

-Raison de plus pour en avoir un! Tu te souviens de notre coiffeur?

-Ais-je une tête à aller chez le coiffeur?

-Eh bien, continua l'homme blond sans se préoccuper de la remarque de son amant, lui est ouvertement homosexuel et personne ne s'en plaint jamais! Dimanche prochain, tu iras à leur...

-C'est hors de question que je rencontre leur "très chère Lydia, un vrai amour cette fille, et intelligente en plus", fit Harry en imitant la voix nasillarde de la matriarche Weasley.

-Non seulement tu iras, mais en plus, avec le sourire!

Au fur et à mesure que Drago exposa son plan, Harry perdit de ses couleurs. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs que sur les jambes de son amant qui commençaient à faiblir. L'amant en question ne cessa pas pour autant d'expliquer son idée, poussant le luxe jusqu'à sourire sadiquement de ce que Harry aurait à endurer.

-C'est non, Drago! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à cela!

-Dans ce cas, soit tu perdras ta famille... soit tu me perdras moi, fit remarquer l'homme blond en feignant un ton lourd.

Le regard faussement triste de Drago parvint à faire se sentir coupable Harry et celui-ci accepta le plan à demi-mot. L'amant comploteur s'apprêtait déjà à savourer sa victoire lorsqu'un hibou Grand-duc vint toquer contre la fenêtre de leur cuisine.

Drago s'empressa d'aller ouvrir puis décrocha le parchemin jauni de la patte du volatile majestueux. Ce fut au tour du visage de l'ancien Mangemort de se décomposer en lisant le papier. Harry s'en inquiéta, et demanda, une fois que son amant eut fini:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Mon père veut me voir au manoir ce dimanche. Il veut conclure mon prochain mariage avec Parkinson.

La nouvelle laissa place à un silence pesant. Cette dernière venait chambouler tous leurs plans et était synonyme pour Drago de coming out en vue à son tour. Puis, sans que Drago ne s'y attende, Harry explosa de rire.

-On ne va pas se laisser faire!

Le ton que Harry employa à ce moment-là ne dit rien qui vaille à Drago.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? demanda Drago avec une impression de déjà vu.

-Tu passes toi aussi au plan B!

* * *

Drago pestait contre lui-même. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et se retrouvait maintenant vêtu de ses plus beaux habits sur le perron de la maison qui l'avait vu naître. D'un claquement de heurtoir, il signala sa présence puis salua d'un bref signe de la tête le vieil elfe qui lui ouvrit la porte. 

-Bonjour, Mimpy.

-Bonjour, Maître Malefoy! répondit la créature avec engouement.

L'elfe semblait être aux anges de voir sa présence ainsi reconnue. Il faut dire qu'avant de quitter le manoir et de rencontrer Harry, saluer les serviteurs n'était pas encore encré dans ses principes. Drago avait des nausées rien qu'à l'idée d'être devenu trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien.

-Père est-il là?

-Dans son bureau, Maître Malefoy. Et votre mère m'a chargé de vous faire savoir qu'elle vous attendait dans la verrière.

-Bien, ce sera tout, la congédia-t-il.

Sa mère était, comme prévue, sous de dôme en vitrage à l'arrière du manoir, occupée à tailler ses rosiers senteurs. Habillée de lumière, Narcissa semblait, aux yeux de son fils, être la plus belle femme au monde – la seule dont il ait déjà apprécié la splendeur, par ailleurs.

Drago se contenta de regarder faire la femme avec un soin tout particulier. Il ne fit pas de bruit afin qu'elle ne sache pas sa présence ici. Seul sa respiration douce aurait pu le trahir. Mais si Narcissa l'entendit arriver, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle aussi profitait du moment.

Mais, le bonheur est toujours de courte durée. Drago s'en rendit compte après que la femme ait attaqué la troisième plante. En effet, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce de sa démarche noble et dédaigneuse, brisant par la même occasion le cocon dans lequel Drago s'était réfugié, tel un enfant.

-Bonjour, Fils. Les Parkinson vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Tâche d'être à la hauteur de notre réputation, tu connais l'enjeu d'un tel mariage.

-Je ne veux pas de cette union, Père!

-Tu n'as pas le choix!

-Elle est laide! s'écria Drago.

-Mais influente.

-Je ne l'aime pas!

-Tu apprendras à le faire! rétorqua le père.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de pondre une réplique de son cru comme il savait si bien le faire. En effet, les deux hommes de la famille Malefoy furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la plus grande hantise de Drago : la famille Parkinson au grand complet. Un refuge de pékinois à eux tout seul.

-Mr Malefoy, quel honneur de vous revoir! s'écria Edmund Parkinson en traînant sa fille par la main. Vous vous rappelez de ma femme, Miranda?

-Enchanté, Lucius Malefoy l'accompagna-t-il d'un baisemain. Oh, et votre fille, très... charmante!

Le baisemain fit place à une grimace dédaigneuse. Pansy Parkison n'était pas laide. Elle était pire. De quoi effrayer toutes les notions d'esthétisme en vigueur depuis la période jurassique.

Et, malheureusement pour Drago, cette brève entrevue ne fut que le début. Le repas se passa sur le même ton doucereux, débordant d'hypocrisie et de bonnes manières. A son grand étonnement, Drago finit par se faire un plaisir de mettre son plan en œuvre pour ennuyer tous ces aristocrates de pacotille, ses parents y compris.

Les étapes étaient simples, le but précis. Premièrement, prendre une démarche féminine. Deuxièmement, rire à gorge déployée et agitant la main. Et troisièmement, improviser, tout cela dans l'optique de donner l'illusion qu'il était la tapette par excellence. Drago pouvait y arriver, il en était sûr –restons modeste.

Le premier pas fut assez facile et ridicule à faire pour Drago. Ayant d'origine une certaine élégance, cela lui changea peu de d'habitude, mais obtint malheureusement peu de résultat. Sa mère se contenta de lui envoyer un regard surpris alors qu'il se rendait aux sanitaires et courbant d'échine, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Drago avait, par contre, eu plus de mal avec le rire. Les deux familles ayant autant d'humour qu'un bloc de glace, il lui fut difficile de trouver un moyen de glisser un rire aigu dans le repas, et cela ne fit pas vraiment mouche. En effet, en voulant appuyer cet éclat d'un tressaillement de la main comme son coiffeur gay en avait l'habitude, Drago cogna le verre de Miranda Parkinson et renversa tout le champagne dans le décolleté plongeant de la femme.

En clair, le plan B était un réel désastre et Drago ne savait plus comment s'en sortir pour paraître homosexuel pour de bon.

L'idée lui vint durant le repas, au moment où les elfes de maison apportèrent un immense plat de victuailles, un ragoût bien anglais cuisiné dans la tradition la plus pure. Tous les comparses assis autour de la table se mirent d'accord pour trouver le repas succulent.

-Un vrai délice! complimenta Miranda Parkinson.

-C'est mauvais pour ma ligne, se plaignit Pansy.

-Cesse de te plaindre, ma fille! Ce plat était divinement bon, répondit le père de famille.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago décida de mettre la dernière phase de son plan à exécution. Tentant de garder son sérieux et chopant au passage son courage à deux mains, il intervint d'une voix suave et atrocement aigue:

-C'est vrai, mais moi... je préfère les saucisses!

Sur ce, il lécha le verre de vin qu'il avait porté à sa bouche et envoya un clin d'œil coquin à l'homme non loin de lui. Cette dernière phrase jeta un blanc dans la conversation. Puis, hôtes et invités firent l'impasse sur l'incident et reprirent les conversations d'une même voix.

Drago avala son verre d'une traite, se maudissant que tout aille de travers.

Il joua donc le tout pour le tout à la fin du repas, alors que la famille Parkinson se revêtissait de leur manteau, s'apprêtant à partir. Drago s'approcha de Edmund Parkinson et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille:

-Quelle ravissante veste vous avez là!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Drago caressa le torse de l'homme, puis s'éloigna enfin, non sans lui mettre une petite claque sur les fesses au passage.

Ce que Drago ignorait, c'était que les réactions ne se feraient pas attendre...

* * *

Drago faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry en attendant que celui-ci ne rentre. Lorsque, enfin, le bruit caractéristique dans la cheminée se fit entendre, les pas de Drago le portèrent jusqu'au salon, où il vit un Harry maussade, qui éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Drago. 

-Merlin, Dray! Qui t'as fait un coquard pareil?

-Edmund Parkinson, il a très peu apprécié que je lui fasse des avances.

-Tu as dragué cette horreur?

-Ouais, et je peux te dire qu'il pue encore plus que sa fille!

-Et, qu'est-ce que ça a donné? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour rencontrer les Bulstrode, aucun faux pas ne sera permis sous peine de reniement. Et chez les Weasley?

-Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour rencontrer leur si jolie amie Marie! Et je n'ai plus intérêt à lécher mes doigts lascivement durant le repas!

-Je vois, on passe au plan C!

Drago ne pensait pas à cet instant-là qu'il allait regretter amèrement d'avoir dit cette simple phrase. Et pourtant, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il arrivait avec une bonne heure de retard au repas chez ses parents, Drago aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et effacer ses paroles.

Fébrile, Drago pénétra dans sa maison et se dirigea derechef à la salle à de réception. Ses parents lui lancèrent un regard noir et leurs lèvres pincées témoignaient de leur état d'énervement. Pour eux, un tel manque de ponctualité était inadmissible. Les Bulstrode, quant à eux, n'avaient rien remarqué du trouble et continuaient de s'écouter parler, en s'empiffrant de dinde aux airelles.

-Père, Mère, Mrs et Mr, Millicent, bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Mon amant d'hier soir ne voulait pas débarrasser le plancher... Il en redemandait encore, l'idiot!

Drago s'empêcha mentalement d'éclater de rire et porta le coup final en enlevant sa cape, et dévoilant aux yeux de toute l'assemblée, son t-shirt rose bonbon orné d'un "Suck my dick" ne pouvant laisser aucun doute sur la nature du message.

Les Bulstrode ne prirent même pas la peine d'achever le plat principal, et fuirent en courant, traînant derrière eux leur horrible fille. Drago suivit le spectacle d'un œil amusé, ne se doutant pas du regard courroucé de son père qui avada kedavrisait son dos. Fier de lui, Drago éclata de rire.

Et Harry suivit le mouvement, quelques heures plus tard en voyant l'œil à nouveau cocardé de son amant qui arrivait dans leur appartement en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Tu as encore dragué Mr Bulstrode?

-Non, marmonna Drago, mais mon père a voulu me remettre les idées en place!

-Résultat?

-Rendez-vous dimanche prochain, la famille de Blaise Zabini rêve de me faire rencontrer leur fils! Au moins, Blaise est un garçon.

-Idem pour ma pomme, ils ont aussi accepté que je sois homosexuel, l'informa Harry.

-Mais c'est super!

-La seule chose qu'ils n'acceptent pas encore... C'est toi. Ils me présentent un ami de Charlie dimanche prochain. Un homme formidable oeuvrant pour la veuve et l'orphelin...

Et les voilà qui en revenaient au même point, pensa Drago. Il était temps pour eux de passer au prochain et dernier plan, le plan D. Après, Drago ne jurait plus de rien. Pour être franc, il commençait à devenir légèrement à court d'imagination.

* * *

Le dimanche qui suivit, Lucius Malefoy s'étrangla dans son verre de Whisky Pur Feu en voyant Hermione Granger passer par la porte de son salon, la main emprisonnée dans celle de son fils. La fille de Moldus tirait une tête d'enterrement et ne semblait en aucun cas ravie d'être ici, à l'inverse de son fils qui semblait encore manigancer quelque chose. 

-Tu me revaudras ça, Malefoy, grogna Hermione Granger à son oreille. Si Harry ne t'aimais pas, vraiment je... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici!

-Père, Mère, je vous présente Hermione Granger, entama Drago en coupant les murmures de la fille.

-Que fait cette chose ici, Drago? s'enquit Lucius Malefoy d'un ton polaire.

-Voyons, je viens vous présenter ma fiancée!

-Est-ce une plaisanterie, Drago?

-Je ne me permettrais pas, Père.

-Qu'est-ce que cette mascarade, Lucius? s'étonna le père de Blaise Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est pour un fils, Mr Zabini? rétorqua Drago.

Drago battit son record ce jour-là. Les Zabini ne dépassèrent pas le stade de l'apéritif avant de fuir en courant. Pis, son père passa le stade au dessus dans l'échelle de rougeur de joues, frôlant même le stade homard de peu.

Drago était fier de son coup. En voyant son père trembler de fureur, il se demanda si ce dernier avait eu un court-circuit. Apparemment non, si il en jugea par le niveau de décibels des cris de son père quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que celui-ci explosa comme une casserole à pression. Un rien plus, et la fumée lui serait sortie des oreilles.

-Drago! Tu te fous vraiment de nous? Sortir avec une Sang de Bourbe, une sang impure... Ici, sous mon toit! Quel déshonneur tu nous fais...

-Mais, Père...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Drago, intervint sa mère.

-Vous... Vous n'acceptez jamais mes choix... tenta Drago. Et ma petite Mione est une fille bien !

-Mione? hurla Hermione Granger devant ce surnom stupide.

-Voyons, mon bichon. Tu n'aimes pas ton petit nom? Drago en profita-t-il pour en remettre une couche.

-Par Merlin, s'exclama Lucius au bord du vomissement devant un tel spectacle. Comment pourrais-je accepter que tu sortes avec une telle chose?

-Je ne vous perm... intervint Hermione.

-Vous, taisez-vous, Granger! Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre, mon fils! Il y a des centaines de gens biens sur Terre... Les Parkinson, les Bulstrode et tant d'autres se seraient battus pour t'avoir comme gendre.

-Ce sont plutôt eux qui m'ont battu, coupa Drago dont le souvenir de l'œil au beurre noir était encore cuisant.

-J'aurais pu tout accepter pour toi! Même un homme si je n'avais pas eu le choix... Tu aurais même pu te marier avec Potter que ça m'aurait été égal! Mais cette...

-Vous avez dit, Père? fit Drago avec un sourire vainqueur. Même Potter?

* * *

_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_And a Happy New..._

_Drago Malefoy arracha la guirlande enchantée d'un geste vif. Harry s'était approché de lui après la fin de leur repas de nouvel an intime et ne voulait en aucun cas être perturbé par une stupide cantique de Noël. _

_-Eh bien, Drago. Tu te souviens de la tradition? Cette année, j'ai pris une résolution importante..._

_-Tu me fais peur, là._

_-Est-ce que, tu voudrais... m'épouser? Demanda Harry avec espoir._

_-Me marier? C'est hors de question! On aura l'air stupide dans nos costumes en queues de pie... Avec les fleurs et tout le froufrou..._

_-Allez, Dray..._

_-Je ne m'abaisserai jamais au rang de tous ces couples stupide!On n'est pas guimauves, merde! trancha Drago d'une voix ferme._

_En voyant son amant s'en aller en claquant la porte, Harry marmonna alors pour lui-même:_

_-Bon, on passe au plan E..._

* * *

_**The end...**_


End file.
